Walter Gordon
|occupation = Aerospace Engineer |path= Serial Bomber Abductor Attempted Mass Murderer |status = Deceased |actor = John Saxon |appearance = Grave Danger, Part 1 |image = File:Walter Gordon.png}}"How do you feel knowing that there is nothing you can do to get him out of that hell? Helpless? Useless? Impotent? Good. Welcome...to my world. Uh...if I were you, I'd back up a little." Walter Gordon was a serial bomber who abducted Nick Stokes and buried him alive in season five of . History Walter worked as an aerospace engineer. His daughter, Kelly Gordon, was sent to prison for being an accessory to murder after her boyfriend shot someone in her presence. Seeing her being humiliated and abused in prison dealt a heavy blow on Walter, who decided to take out revenge on the Las Vegas Crime Lab responsible for incarcerating his daughter. He constructed a casket with a camera, a lamp and a ventilation system, placed the guts of a dog near a building at a street corner in Las Vegas along with a styrofoam cup (the piece of evidence which linked Kelly to her crime scene) in a fake evidence bag and called the police anonymously. Grave Danger, Part One Nick Stokes was the CSI sent to the scene at which Walter abducted him. He then buried Nick in the Nevada desert near a plant school Kelly used to work at, leaving some light sticks, a tape recorder with a message and a loaded gun in case Nick decided to kill himself. He also planted Semtex charges connected to pressure detonators beneath it, intending them to kill Nick and anyone nearby if he was found. A few hours later, the crime lab received a package containing a tape with the song Outside Chance by The Turtles and a USB flash drive containing a link to a website on which there was a link to the camera inside the casket along with a ransom demand for $1 million in cash within 12 hours. Due to the department's policy not to negotiate with terrorists and the fact that the lab had no clues that could help it find Nick in time, Catherine asked her father, Sam Braun, for the money. When she received the money, Grissom took them to the address given to them by Walter. He waited for Grissom to arrive and taunted Grissom for a moment about Nick's abduction. Grissom then slid the money along the floor to Walter. Walter discussed his grief about his daughter. Then he took off the jacket of his suit to reveal pounds of C4 strapped all around his waist. He then told Grissom to stand back before blowing himself up, taking any knowledge of Nick's location and the $1 million with him. Grave Danger, Part Two The CSI team were still, however, able to find Nick and eventually saved him. However, he did have a psychological victory over Nick, as his experience of being buried alive clouded his thinking on cases and made him psychologically aware that his life could easily be destroyed. Known Victims *2005: **May 18-19: Nick Stokes **May 19: ***Gil Grissom ***The burial site explosion : ****Gil Grissom ****Nick Stokes ****Sara Sidle ****Warrick Brown ****Greg Sanders ****Catherine Willows ****Conrad Ecklie ****Jim Brass ****Several unnamed police officers. Appearances * Season 5: Grave Danger, Part 1, Grave Danger, Part 2 * Season 6: Bodies in Motion , Daddy's Little Girl Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Deceased Category:Minor characters Category:Serial Bombers Category:Attempted mass murderers Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Terrorist